Codename: Kids Next Door Operation: REVENGE (2023 Film)
Codename: Kids Next Door Operation: REVENGE is upcoming third 3D Computer-Animated CGI Film based on a 2002 TV series of the same name It will be released in Theaters June 19, 2023 produced by Cartoon Network Movies and Curious Pictures Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. Premiere June 19, 2023 Plot Synopsis Cast Characters * Numbuh 1 / Nigel Uno (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) * Numbuh 2 / Hogarth "Hoagie" Pennywhistle Gilligan, Jr. (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) * Numbuh 3 / Kuki Sanban (voiced by Lauren Tom) * Numbuh 4 / Wallabee "Wally" Beatles (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Numbuh 5 / Abigail "Abby" Lincoln (voiced by Cree Summer) * Numbuh 86 / Fanny Fulbright (voiced by Jennifer Hale) * Numbuh 362 / Rachel McKenzie (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) * The Delightful Children from Down the Lane / Sector Z (voiced by Benjamin Diskin, Dee Bradley Baker, and Cree Summer) * Father / Benedict Uno (voiced by Maurice LaMarche in Father mode and Jeff Bennett in Benedict mode) * Mr. Boss (voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Numbuh 11 / Cree Lincoln (voiced by Cree Summer) * Numbuh 274 / Chad Dickson (voiced by Jason Harris) * Knightbrace / Jasper Jelly (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Stickybeard (voiced by Mark Hamill) * Toiletnator / Lou Pottingsworth III (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Crazy Old Cat Lady (voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Grandma Stuffum (voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb / John Wink and Timothy Fibb (voiced by Tom Kenny and Dee Bradley Baker) * Henrietta "Heinrich" Von Marzipan (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker and Candi Milo) * Ice Cream Men (voiced by Tom Kenny, Dee Bradley Baker, Kevin Michael Richardson, and Daran Norris) * Senior Citizen Squad (voiced by Candi Milo, Tom Kenny and Dee Bradley Baker) * Numbuh 0 /Montgomery "Monty" Uno (voiced by Frank Welker in adult mode and Dave Wittenberg in Numbuh 0 mode) * Numbuh 49(-Temporary)/Numbuh Vine /Elizabeth "Lizzie" Devine (voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Numbuh T/Trillion/ Thomas "Tommy" Gilligan (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Mushi Sanban (voiced by Tara Strong) * Numbuh 166 (aka: Roxy) (voiced by Mila Kunis) * Numbuh 192 (aka: Nicki) (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) * Cherry R. Freeze (voiced by Miranda Cosgrove) * Numbuh 1.0 (voiced by Debi Derryberry) * Numbuh 745 (voiced by Lacey Chabert) * Numbuh 187/John Madison (voiced by Nick Cannon) * Numbuh 359 (voiced by Daveigh Chase) Gallery Codename Kids Next Door Operation REVENGE Movie Poster.png Codename KND Operation REVENGE Movie Poster.png Rating Rated PG-13 for some language and suggestive comments Trivia Music Score Soundtrack #In the Kitchen by White Dave ft. Young T and Kells #Firm Biz by The Firm ft. Dawn Robinson #Gone by JR JR #Never by Heart #Take My Breath Away by Berlin #On Our Own by Bobby Brown #Straight Outta Compton by N.W.A. #My Baby by Lil' Romeo #Still In Love by Brian McKnight #Let's Get Married by Jagged Edge #One Love by Whodini #Crazy by Seal #Lose Yourself by Eminem #Ready To Go (Get Me Out of My Mind) by Panic! at the Disco #She Ain't You by Chris Brown #I'll Be There for You by Bon Jovi #Here We Go Again by Portrait #Love Don't Cost a Thing by Jennifer Lopez #You're The One by SWV #Pump It Up by Joe Budden Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Cartoon Network Category:CGI animated Category:Computer-animated Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Movies Category:Upcoming Films Category:Upcoming Category:2023 Category:2023 films Category:Curious Pictures Category:PG-13